We shall: a) Continue to develop and use DNA and RNA sequencing methods; b) Study RNA tumor viruses to obtain some sequence information from the sarc region of RSV and env region of the MCF viruses; c) Clone and sequence genes from yeast mitochondria, from the dog pancreas, and from the mouse liver and immune system; and d) study the expression of higher cell proteins in E. coli.